Fight To The End
by My Hero Izuku
Summary: Final fight between Naruto and Sasuke


Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were back at Valley of the End grown ups now ages 17, it was the final battle between the ex-teammates. Last time they been here was when they were 12, Sasuke was in his curse mark state, Naruto in his chakra one tailed fox cloak.

 **Step one you say" we need to talk" he walks, you say" sit down it's just a talk, he smiles politely right on through some sort of window to your right.**

Naruto stared at the last Uchiha with a glare and the fire in his eyes" Sasuke... I tried to bring you back but you just shoo me away and give me the bullshit about revenge of your clan! You are my friend, I was doing all I can to bring you back! I left the village for two in a half years to train with Jiraiya to be stronger to be able to bring you back home! Was that all for nothing Bastard!" Sasuke just stares at the jinchūriki knucklehead, idiot ninja he has ever known in the Village Hidden in the Leaves" you should have just left me be, Usuratonkachi you know nothing of what I went through. You can't understand any thing of what I saw on that night of my clan's massacre"

 **As he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came.**

Naruto grips his fist and tightens his jaws, glaring at the rogue Leaf ninja, taking out his kunai, holding it in front of him, sideways" you're right I don't understand your pain on that night but I know two wrongs don't make a right, what would you accomplish after revenging your clan, it certainly won't bring them back" Sasuke unsheathed his sword and gets in a running position, same with Naruto. Naruto didn't want to fight his friend but if he must then he will, he might die from this but he wasn't scared, he won't give up, grey clouds floated above, it started thundering and lightening. They took off full speed at each other's

 _Flashback back to when they were genins_ _  
Naruto was sprawled out on the ground, panting after sparing with Sasuke, Sasuke didn't have no sweat and was not breathing heavily like Naruto was. He chuckles" you Dobe, can't spar with me without getting all hot and sweating after 15 minutes of hand to hand combat". Naruto glares at the cold hearted, emo Uchiha" shut up Teme!"_

 ** _Where did I go wrong!? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life._**

 _Sasuke offers Naruto his water bottle" don't drink it all Usuratonkachi" Naruto takes it happily and chugs it, Sasuke's eye twitch and a anger tick appeared on his head, hitting Naruto on the top of the head" I told you not to drink it all Usuratonkachi!" Naruto holds his head" ow! I didn't drink it all Teme! There's still half of it left Dattebayo!" Sasuke shakes his head" how did you even manage to even graduate with your small brain," Naruto glares" because I will be hokage in the future so I am not giving up believe it!" He stands and punches the air, grinning. Sasuke shook his head, turning to his a small friend" whatever, come on let's get something to eat" Naruto grins" Yum! Old Man Ichiraku's ramen is the best!" The Uchiha sighs" one day you will get tired of ramen and get sick of it" Naruto glares" never Dattebayo!" Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and walks off" whatever, you're paying" Naruto did his trademark wide grin and follows Sasuke, flinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, leaning on him" sure thing Teme!" Sasuke smirks" Hn, Dobe"_

 _End of flashback_

Both Sasuke and Naruto were panting, scratches, bruises, and blood, their clothes were torn, Naruto's jacket was unzipped showing his fishnet shirt, he glares at Sasuke, a trail of blood was on the side of his mouth, blood smeared on his face, blood sliding down Sasuke's face also. Naruto was kneeling, coughing up blood, Sasuke grabs Naruto's shirt, picking him up, they stared into each other's eyes

 **Let him know that you know best 'cause after lol you to know best try to slip past his defense without granting innocence, lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along, pray to God he hears you and I pray to God he hears you!**

 _Flashback_  
 _The two orphans were at the training grounds again, running up two trees and putting slashes in them to see how far they got each time they ran up the trees. They got further and further till they got tired, they leaned against the tree and bumped fists, Naruto grins and Sasuke smirks._

 ** _And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life._**

 _Naruto and Sasuke were running and practice with throwing their kunais, star shurikens at targets on tree, practicing their ninjutsu and attacks. Sasuke smirks at Naruto who was hanging upside down, wrapped around his ankle was a wire and he was swinging like a pendulum, glaring at his teammate, arms crossed. He miscalculated the jump from one branch to another and fell till Sasuke threw his wire at Naruto and caught him, he watched in amusement as Naruto swung helplessly" Dobe" "Teme" Naruto mutters._

 ** _As he begins to raise his voice you lower your and grant him one last choice, drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed._**

 _End of Flashback_

Sasuke thrust his hand through Naruto's stomach, it went out his back, Naruto's eyes widen, gasped, coughed out blood. Sasuke let go of Naruto and the blonde ninja fell to the stone ground, eyes open but they were dull with no life in them. Rain started falling hard, thunder and lightening were seen and heard, Sasuke fell to his knees, stared at Naruto's lifeless eyes, it reminded him of when he was leaving to Orochimaru and Naruto was unconscious, the rain was coming down hard just like it was now. He looked up and screams with anger and heart break, he laid down his body facing from Naruto and his head beside Naruto's, he turns his head and stares in those dull blue eyes that were always filled with determination, mischiefs, and always looked into the future of him becoming hokage

 **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. Where did I go wrong? I love a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life...**

 **How to save a life**  
 **How to save a life**

 **WHERE DID I GO WRONG? I LOST A FRIEND SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE! WHERE DID I GO WRONG I LOST A FORBD SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE!**

Sasuke looked up at the sky" How to save a life..." he then looked at Naruto and slowly died from the blood loss and over using his chakra


End file.
